


The Mysteries of Neal

by Ath3na_Shadow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, White Collar
Genre: Crossover, Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ath3na_Shadow/pseuds/Ath3na_Shadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal Caffrey is more than what he seems. So when he is kidnapped will those closes to him finally find out who he really is? Or will friends from the different life find him in time to keep his secret? And will Neal finally see what was in front of him the whole time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> When rumors of White Collar not getting renewed this story kind of formed. The 'what-if' Neal was kidnapped, not because he was a great con-artist and thief, but because he was actually a wizard and a Death Eater took him out of revenge? I don't know, I'm still kind of playing with the idea. You guys let me know what you think and if I should continue on with the story?

**The Mysteries of Neal**

**Chapter 1**

FBI Special Agent Peter Burke glared at the old pickup truck, the terrified driver staring at them all with wide eyes. FBI Special Agent Clint Jones held up the broken ankle bracelet that was lying amongst the tools and ropes. It was about an hour ago that Peter got the call of Neal breaking his tracker and quickly called both Jones and FBI Special Agent Diana Berrigan to meet him where the tracker was, luckily still sending out a signal. However they were only met with disappointment, more or so Peter as he had spoken to Neal not too long ago and told him not to do anything stupid.

Peter should have realized that Neal wouldn’t have let this go–hell, **_he_** didn’t want to let this go and was just as pissed off and disappointed as Neal! The last case was supposed to be Neal’s chance of freedom and all the attorney general wanted was to keep Neal on and force him to continue bring the White Collar Division great praise. Praise that belonged all thanks to Neal as it was because of him that their numbers have gone up, as well as putting away the criminals. But he told Neal not to do anything stupid, because whether he knew or not Peter was going to **_fight_** to get Neal’s freedom. He deserved that much from all of them.

Realizing that they weren’t too far from June’s place, Peter barked orders for some of the agents to follow him while the others continued to question the frightened driver further. June followed after the trail of agents, demanding Peter what was going on, confused as was her granddaughter who happened to be visiting that day. Peter broke down Neal’s apartment door and quickly rushed in, calling out for Neal.

Peter quickly scanned the room, noticing that all of his belongings–including his pickpocket tools and his favorite fedora hat that laid on the table–were still there. As he walked out into the terrace he couldn’t help but feel anger bubbling inside him, turning to see his other agents entering the apartment, shaking their heads negative. Peter sighed frustrated, shoving a hand through his hair, turning towards June who had walked over to him, demanding to know what was going on. However he didn’t get a chance to let her know when an unfamiliar voice was heard.

“Neal! Neal!” a woman’s voice yelled desperately.

Everyone turned towards the broken doorway to the apartment with their guns at the ready, Peter quickly moving forward to see who was coming. The woman yelled out Neal’s name once more, coming to an abrupt halt just within the room. She looked at everyone in the room before looking around the room. Peter saw fear in her in her dark grey eyes when she connected with his brown ones, seeing as she realized the same conclusion as he did not too long ago.

Then the woman turned and moved towards the fireplace, pushing the agents out of the way as everyone told her to stop. But she ignored them and tripped against the fireplace, quickly trying to open an old, long, wooden box that had unique carvings that always sat on the mantel. Peter went to tell her that it was a fake, that the box wouldn’t open, but was shock to see that the top had opened. The woman gave a small cry, closing the lid as she leaned down, a hand clutching the shirt where her heart was. When she straightened they saw that her eyes had begun to water, making the color to shine even darker, the first stages of shock settling in.

“No,” she whispered brokenly, panting for breath. “ ** _No!_** ” she yelled, closing her eyes tightly.

The woman fell to her knees, gathering a cry from everyone there, agents rushing forward. Diana was there first, putting an arm around her waist to help her stand to her feet. The woman’s light brown hair covered her face as her head hung down. Diana sat her down on one of the chair, June–who had rushed to the sink to fill a glass full of water–moved over to the woman and pushed her hair back from the woman’s face. Tears were falling down her cheeks, her breath still unsteady and coming in pants, the two women frowning with concern.

“Here sweetheart, drink some water. You need to calm down.” June tells her, placing the glass to the woman’s lips.

The woman brought up a shaky hand to the glass, holding it along with June and took a couple of gulps of water. When she was done Diana begun to ask her some questions, but the woman merely continued to stare forward into nothingness, crying silently as her breathing was still unsteady. Peter frowned, wondering who this woman was and what connection she had with Neal. He’s never seen the woman anywhere near Neal now or in his past when he was chasing him down. Yet with how the woman was acting was as though she and Neal knew each other for **_years_**.

How was it possible for Neal to have kept this woman a secret after all this time? After Ellen Parker almost all of Neal’s past history was out in the open. Or at least he thought it was. Shaking his head, Peter looked around at the men and women that came with him, waiting obediently for his next orders. Despite the mystery of this unknown woman, they still had urgency to find a criminal conman.

“All right, get forensics up here and dust every single corner of this apartment. If there are any fingerprints that don’t belong to either Neal, myself, or June **_run them_**!” Peter barked out, closing his eyes as he felt the beginnings of a headache coming.

“What about the little guy, boss?” Jones asked suddenly.

Peter sighs, “Yeah, make sure none of them belong to his either.”

Diana stood up straighter after looking over the unknown woman, shaking her head. “She’s in a stage of shock, boss.”

Peter frowns and kneels before the woman, looking up at her pale face. He went to order an ambulance when she snapped out of her shock and locked eyes with his once more. Peter couldn’t look away from her determined eyes that still held a hint of fear. She exhaled slowly, her shaking body slowly coming to a stop, as did her tears. As he stood so did she, clearing her throat. June handed her the nearly empty glass of water, the woman smiling her thanks before draining the entire thing and setting it down on the table.

With a shaky inhale the woman looks at Peter. “Forgive me, it’s been a difficult week.”

She smiled softly at Peter’s confused look as he tilted his head to the side, trying desperately to figure out who she was. She unzipped her black leather jacket halfway and pulled out a black wallet. She flipped it opened, a long silver chain falling out, and showed Peter what it held. He blinked several times, surprised to see what it was that he was seeing, as were both Diana and June. There was no way in hell that Neal knew this woman! If they did know each other as deeply as Peter felt, then the only conclusion he can come up with is that she was also a criminal, right?

That **_has_** to be it. There was no other answers… ** _right_**?

“Victoria Isles,” she sighs, turning her badge around to show her ID. “Interpol.”

 

* * *

 

Victoria ‘Tori’ Isles leaned against the stone railing of the terrace, peacefully watching the scenery of the setting sun over the buildings. It was a picture that she could never have enough of, all the while waiting for the FBI agent in charge, who introduced himself as Peter Burke, checked her out. After sending a quick text to her friends and colleagues to let them know where she was, Tori had let her mind wonder. She had no doubt that the American Auror’s had told the Special Agent in charge of the American Interpol about her being back as the wizards and witches had, no doubt, briefly saw her before Tori disappeared.

Tori sighed. She had scolded and lectured herself for having gone into the state of shock. She knew better then to have let fear take over her. She was trained to have composure in situations such as these. Then again Neal wasn’t just somebody she cared for. He was also her mentor, her best friend, the man she’s had a crush on since she was seventeen years old–only because her crush on him when she was eleven doesn’t count as he graduated at the end of her first year.

Tori closed her eyes, her thoughts going back to the reason why she was in New York in the first place. She was sitting at her desk in the division of International Magical Office of Law that was located in level five, the Department of International Magical Cooperation at the Ministry of Magic Headquarters in London, when she was looking through the mail she had received while she was in conference with the Minister of Italy. That was when she received a moving photograph of Neal walking in Central Park by the pond, looking around and speaking to a short, bald man with glasses.

At the bottom of the photograph was the question of: _Have you said your goodbyes yet?_

That was when she grabbed both her holstered Muggle guns and badge and ran for the lift. Many of her co-workers yelling after her, wondering what was the matter, but Tori had ignored them, impatiently waiting for the lift to reach level eight, where the Atrium was located. It was really all a blur but Tori remembered having taken off her black leather jacket–and shoving it to a wizard–and quickly putting on the underarm holster that held SIG-Sauer P229 E2, then she quickly secured the holstered Glock 19 inside her waistband in the small of her back before she covered it with her shirt.

Tori placed her badge over her head then took back her jacket and pushed her way out of the crowded lift just as its gates opened. Tori raced to the fireplace on the left and ran inside one, calling out for the American Ministry. She was safe to say that the witches and wizards were very surprise to see her, but Tori didn’t bother with greetings as she Disapparated to land in an alley right across from Neal’s place. She had swiped her hand over her wand holstered around her right thigh, making it invisible, before rushing towards the fairly large house.

Tori had no trouble getting inside and to Neal’s apartment on the top floor. When she saw all the agents there with confused looks, Tori knew she was too late. However, she had to make sure that it was actually Neal’s own free will that he left and not kidnapped. So when she saw his wand inside the box she knew that the threats made towards her had come true. The last couple of year’s threats have been made towards her from her days as an Auror, but she had hoped that since leaving to work in the International Magical Office of Law division instead the threats would have ceased.

However the threats made towards her were of the same person. Each time she received the threat Tori noticed a distinct signature in each one. She had decided to track the person, to make sure that the threats wouldn’t escalate to her friends that she loved dearly as family. Whoever this person was, wanted her to suffer and they found the way since they’ve located Neal. Tori could only believe that they followed her every move for over a year, it was the only way that they were able to find Neal. Yet Tori was good at covering her tracks and making sure that she didn’t have a tail on her. So how was it possible for them to have taken the one thing she cared the most about then her own life.

“All right Miss Isles, your credentials check out.” Tori opened her eyes and turned to Peter and his colleague, Diana. “Now, can you tell me how the hell you know Neal? Because as far as I know–and what your office at Interpol told me–there is no case pending for Neal, and he or is alias aren’t on any watch list.”

Tori smiles softly as she looked blankly to the distance, her mind wandering to the first day she actually met Neal. “We’re friends.” she cleared her throat at the emotions, looking back at the man she knew because of Neal. “We knew each other from working on an assignment ten years ago.”

Peter frowned, tilting his head slightly. “That was during the time he disappeared into Europe. Now I know that you’re stationed in Europe, is that where you met him?”

Tori chuckles, nodding. “Yes sir.”

“But you’re American,” Diana stated confused.

“I went to a private school in Europe and after I graduated I decided to stay.” Tori explained, shoving a hand through her hair. “The reason I’m here is because I’ve been receiving threats from enemies I’m either after or of family members I’ve put away. The threats have been mostly towards my friends and family, but they work in law enforcement as well so I knew that they were safe. The latest threat, however, I received today and it was of Neal in Central Park walking with some short guy. At the bottom in bold letters it asked if I’ve said my goodbyes yet.”

“Do you have the photograph?” Peter asked, frowning.

Tori shook her head. “No, I left it back at the office. I wasn’t expecting any other agency to be here actually.” she suddenly frowned, “Why **_are_** guys here?”

Peter sighs, as he scratched his head. “We got a warning signal that Neal took off his bracelet. But it was in pieces by the time we found it.”

Tori closed her eyes, shoving her hand through her hair, her mind racing to figure out who it was that had taken Neal. Suddenly there was a commotion at the entrance of the apartment, the witch turning as did Peter and Diana. The witch frowned when she saw three familiar people pulling out badges to show the agents stationed at the door. Although she was grateful to have some friends here to keep her calm and levelheaded, Tori couldn’t help but be annoyed. She loved her friends dearly, but the witch felt that this was her case to solve, not theirs.

So Tori moved forward, holding out her arms in an annoyed gesture that the witch had never gotten over from her youth. “What the hell are you guys doing here? I thought you had a case?”

Harry James Potter merely scolded her, after the FBI agents let them pass, and hugged her tightly. “When you hurt Tori, we hurt. Especially me,” he muttered softly for her ears only.

Once again Tori held back tears, trying hard not to show everyone just how emotional she was from Neal’s disappearance. She nods her answer instead, not trusting her voice just yet, else she **_will_** start sobbing once again. With a sigh Tori pulled back, smiling to her good friend before Hermione Jean Granger-Weasley hugged her just as fiercely. She whispered promises of finding Neal and making those who had kidnapped him pay. Ronald ‘Ron’ Bilius Weasley merely gave her a small smile and a quick nod. Neither of them really got along during school, and even less as adults, but tolerated each other enough because of Harry and Hermione.

“Here, we grabbed this off your desk before coming here.” Hermione suddenly said, taking out the bulging accordion folder from her large shoulder bag.

Tori nodded her thanks as she took the folder into her arms before introducing everyone. She then opened the folder and quickly looked through it until she found the photo that took hold both her heart and air and handed it over to Peter, grateful that Hermione charmed the moving photographs to stand still. Peter took the picture and frowned with such concern that Tori knew that despite all the troubles Neal had caused him in the last four years Peter considered Neal as a great friend.

“All right, let’s go to the office and we’ll look through all the threats you have received and you can fill us in on your thoughts of who could have taken Neal.” Peter suggested.

Tori nods, exhaling a shaky breath. “All right, let’s get to work.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all those who gave kudos and reading the first chapter. I really wasn't too sure if I wanted to continue it, but you guys encouraged me so! So Thank you!!

**The Mysteries of Neal**

**Chapter 2**

Tori stared aimlessly at the wanted posters of known Death Eaters that were still at large since the war at Hogwarts. Some of the American Auror’s have come in to help after Hermione had contacted them once they reached the FBI headquarters, making this a joint operation–both for the Muggle agencies and the Wizarding World. The trio and the American Auror’s had told the FBI agents that these criminals were extremely dangerous and should not be taken lightly should they encounter them. If anyone was to spot them they would need one or all of the wizards or witches assigned to bring them in.

The witches and wizards had told Peter that the only reason that Interpol was getting involved was due to Tori. Despite that Neal was a ‘criminal’, he meant something to Tori, who was one of them. The truth of the matter was that Neal was one of them too, and witches and wizards from two different Ministries were going to do all that they can to save him. Neal was a well-known Auror that had gone undercover a couple of years back for the American Ministry to catch a wanted wizard, even going as far as going to prison just to keep up his Muggle appearance. But when the American Auror witch was kidnapped Neal continued his undercover to save her. He finally did save her and they were going to catch a plane to ‘escape’ together and never return as she was also a ‘criminal’.

Then she was killed by the airplane exploding.

Neal was supposed to be killed alongside her too but, luckily for Neal, talking to Peter had saved him. After capturing the wanted wizard a year later Neal couldn’t go back to the Wizarding world and opted to stay as his undercover and in the Muggle world permanently. Tori couldn’t fault him– ** _none_** of them could, really. The war at Hogwarts took a toll on **_everyone_** , and capturing the wanted Death Eater’s to make both the Muggle and Wizarding world safe was a lot for everyone. They saw too much death, felt it too much around them after the war, as well as anger, sorrow, and so many other emotions that most wizards and witches couldn’t continue working for the Ministry or live in the Wizarding world any more.

Tori visited him as often as she was able to in the cover of night through the floo network–and when he was truly alone at his place–letting him know what was going on in the Wizarding World and in her life. That was all he would ask whenever she came. Then he, in turn, will tell her of the good he was doing with Peter and capturing the bad guys. In some sense Neal could never stop hunting down the bad guys. The only difference was that everyone Neal came into contact with in the Muggle world didn’t know who or what he was. And that’s what he liked. In some sense he was sort of like Harry, though Harry was known for the boy who lived and the Savior, while Neal was famous for capturing many dark wizards on his first year as an Auror–as well as being the youngest.

When Peter and the other agents had questioned about her friendship with Neal, Tori couldn’t help but feel hurt. However, she knew that Neal had never spoke about her for the reasons that she was part of the life that was meant to be kept in complete secret. With Neal living in the Muggle World, there was no need for him to tell others about anyone from the Wizarding World, but it would have been nice if he **_had_** spoken about her. Besides her love for him, they were truly best friends, Tori would have at least thought Neal would have said **_something_** about her to Peter.

She had hated leaving him in the early mornings, having missed seeing him almost every day around the Ministry in the last four years. Neal treated her like an annoying sister, breaking Tori’s heart little by little despite that she continues to fall in love with him at the same time. It was also Neal who got her started drinking wine as he had a fond for it, as well as appreciation for art. The witch smiled softly, reaching up to touch the pendant around her neck. It was a bronze colored key that had connecting swirls in the middle of the handle, small diamonds on each of the connecting lines. Neal gave it to her on her twenty-fifth birthday when she went to visit him instead of going out with her friends–who wanted her to do so–and celebrate.

 _“I saw this at an antique shop while I was on a case and thought of you.”_ Neal told her, grinning that grin that always made her insides twist and her legs tighten together. _“And it would match all the wonderful rings you tend to wear.”_

Tori remembered having laughed at the mention of her rings. It wasn’t a secret to anyone at the Ministry to see her hands filled with rings of all colors, shapes, and sizes. It was an obsession and a need to fill the void on her fingers. Since that day Tori hasn’t been apart with the necklace except when she showered and slept. Despite her love for Neal and his love that of a sister for her, Tori felt it was partly her fault that Neal was kidnapped as she never told him about the threats she was getting. But Neal got them too– ** _everyone_** working as an Auror did!–so there was no reason to tell him…at least that’s what she continued to tell herself.

Tori jumped when an arm wrapped around her shoulders, turning to see Hermione smiling softly down at her as she was a few inches taller than her. She could feel herself blushing slightly, wondering how long she had been deep in her thoughts. They’ve been going through the pictures and sightings of the Death Eaters for the last four and a half hours, trying to find any sort of pattern that could lead them to Neal. Tori certainly needed to get her head in the game and take out her heart, else there will be mistakes that can cost Neal’s life, and she wouldn’t be able to bear it if anything happened to him.

“How about you go down and get some tea?”

The older witch nods, smiling gratefully as she walks out of the conference room. Hermione looked after the older witch with concern before looking towards her husband and Harry. The boys also had concern looks for Tori, never having seen her this worried before. In the past their friends have been kidnapped by wanted Death Eaters that had escaped the day Voldemort had been defeated, and they were all worried. But how Tori was acting wasn’t as close to how she was acting all those years ago.

“She’s in love with Neal, isn’t she?” Peter suddenly spoke up, gathering the Golden Trio’s attention. “It’s the only explanation as to why she’s so distracted and un-calm.”

Harry sighs and nods, looking down at the photo of Neal and the short, bald guy walking by a pond. “Tori has been in love with Neal since she started the academy.” he looked up to see the confused and questioning look in the older man’s eyes, so Harry went on to explain. “It was Tori’s first assignment–she had to go undercover as she was the right age and size at the time–and Neal was there to bail her out. From that day forward Neal trained Tori in being undercover and coning people–without the knowledge of the higher ups, of course. They seem to frown upon agents not having known **_all_** the details of being undercover.”

Peter nods in understanding, smiling softly. “That sounds like Neal. Has he ever…” he trailed off, curious.

Harry shook his head sadly, “No, I think Neal only saw her as a good friend or sister. Nothing more.”

Peter sighs sadly for the woman, knowing that Neal had to have noticed the woman being in love with him. It was his only way of letting her down easy if it was possible that he had no feelings past the friendship or sister love. But for the sake of Tori to move on, Neal **_needs_** to tell her the truth or he would only hurt her chances of actually finding love. It would hurt, of course, but at least she wouldn’t be waiting for him anymore. Peter was brought out of his thoughts when his phone started to ring. He sighed when he noticed it was his wife, knowing that Elizabeth wanted to know what was happening.

“Hey sweetheart, listen–” Peter started, but was interrupted by his wife.

**_“Peter, Mozzie’s here and he’s freaking out.”_ **

Peter sighs, closing his eyes. “You told him, didn’t you?”

**_“I had no choice, honey! He was at June’s place and saw all the agents.”_ **

Peter nods, looking up at the others, seeing Tori coming back from getting her tea. “All right, we’ll be on our way.”

 _ **“**_ We _ **?”**_ Elizabeth asked, confused and curiously.

“I’ll explain once we get there. See you in a bit sweetheart.” Peter ended the call and looked to the new agents. “There’s someone who might be able to help with our investigation.”

The group of witches and wizards frowned, Hermione asking the question they were thinking. “Who?”

Peter pointed to the short, balding man in the picture with Neal. “Him.”

 

* * *

 

Neal glared up at the older man before him, wishing that he had carried his wand with him while walking out with Mozzie earlier in the day. He knew someone was following him, he both sensed and saw a shadowy figure the last couple of days. When he saw the same boots the night before on a man sitting on a bench, his face obscured by the newspaper, Neal went to confront him. He scolded himself for letting his guard down, something he should have known better. But Neal couldn’t help it when he realized that his freedom as a Muggle was forfeited again, and that he will never be able to step foot anywhere Muggle again.

At least not without putting a glamour on, at least.

When his captors finally took off the black hood that covered his head, Neal didn’t expect to see those from his past. Rabastan Lestrange sneered down at him, his eyes alight with the prospect of torture. His long black/gray hair was now tangled and matted, his pale, gaunt face was dirty and scared, his ripped clothes hanging off his skinny body–which the lack of weight had to do with Rabastan having been imprisoned in Azkaban after the torture of Alice and Frank Longbottom. Then behind him stood the Carrow siblings in the same raggedy appearance as Rabastan, down to the pale gaunt and dirty face that was also scared. The only difference was that the siblings were not as skinny or hallowed-looking as Rabastan as they were never imprisoned in Azkaban for fifteen years.

“I thought you three died at Hogwarts after Voldemort was killed.” Neal growled, his hands pushing against the ropes tied around his wrists and the chair.

“We were able to escape,” Amycus growled back angrily. “But not for long as that no good Mudblood girlfriend of yours hasn’t stopped hunting us down!”

Neal felt his heart tightened as his mind immediately went to Tori. “I don’t know who you’re talking about since I don’t have a girlfriend!”

Rabastan growled, moving forward and pushing his wand underneath Neal’s chin, glaring down at him. “Don’t play stupid, Caffrey! We’ve been tracking your precious Mudblood and found her weakness.” he sneered, baring crooked, yellow teeth down at a disgusted Neal. “She may be good friends with those rotten **_golden_** trio, but her soft spot has always been for you!”

He laughed, moving away, the Carrow siblings laughing alongside him. All Neal was able to do was glare at them, straining against the ropes once again as his heart thudded hard for Tori. He had to wondered how in the hell they had followed her as Neal had trained Tori himself, there was no possible what that she was being followed. Not to mention that he had taught her to disappear within a crowd; a trick he had learned from Mozzie when he was teaching him how to become a better con artist in his twenties.

“Now we’re going to make that little Mudblood bitch suffer before we finally kill her!” Alecto laughed in that wheezy giggle of hers.

“Yes,” Rabastan growled, turning back to face Neal. “I’m going to kill her the same way she had killed my brother!”

“She didn’t kill your brother, I did!” Neal yelled, praying to Merlin that they would believe him.

“I was there that night, Caffrey!” Rabastan growled angrily, “I **_saw_** that Mudblood bitch **_kill_** my brother! And she’s going to **_pay_**!”

As the three Death Eaters walked away, Neal moved his hands and legs, trying desperately to get out of his restrains. His thoughts went to Tori, praying for all hope that she doesn’t realize that he was missing. That she would stay in the Wizarding World when she notices that the Floo network hasn’t been activated. Neal wouldn’t know what he would do if something **_did_** happen to her. She was his best friend–Tori knew **_everything_** about him! Despite that she loved him–yes, he had noticed the crush for him, but cared too much about their friendship to jeopardize it by saying something about her crush–Tori knew him better than anyone, even himself. She was his other half, it was the only way to explain it.

It was Tori who had saved him when he returned to Europe after Vincent Adler–the wizard he and the American Auror’s were after–had conned him and Kate. They were sent in a group mission to retrieved the Lestrange brother’s and Walden Macnair, whom were hiding south of Hogwarts. Rodolphus Lestrange was about to send him a killing curse from the back and it was Tori who had killed him instead. Neal owed her deeply for that day–despite her saying that they were even for him saving her during the battle at Hogwarts–else he wouldn’t be there to this day. And now was a good as any to repay that debt, if he was able to get out of those damn ropes first.

Scowling, Neal closed his eyes concentrated, hoping that his practiced magic wandless will help him in this case. Inhaling and exhaling slowly, he opened his eyes and grinned when he saw his corporeal Patronus. However he frowned when he saw that it was the red panda and not the silver fox. His Patronus suddenly begun to shift and returned to its original corporeal, confusing the wizard even more. He shook his head, Neal knowing that his Patronus had changed because he was thinking about Tori, which would be the only reason why it had changed into her red panda in the first place.

“Tori, you’re in danger, you have to go into hiding! It’s Rabastan and the Carrow siblings; there’s a third person, but I don’t know who he is. He is American, though, and was the one to follow and kidnap me. Don’t try to find me, just **_hide_**!”

At Neal’s nod, the silver fox took off into the air before turning into a ball and disappearing to the right of Neal. He closed his eyes and sighed. He prayed to Merlin that Tori would listen to him instead of trying to find him. Of course, this **_was_** Tori he was talking about, no doubt that she’s already got a search party looking for him. Neal just hoped that he would be able to get out of his restraints before the Death Eaters find her and kill her.

 

* * *

 

Mozzie was a unique, odd, little Muggle. None of the wizards or witches have ever met anyone like him before, and they didn’t know how to take him–especially both Harry and Ron. However, he and Hermione actually got along well as they were both intelligent and in love with the classics, riddles, and their precious tea, but that was as far as it went. What really caught everyone by surprise was what Mozzie had said to Tori. The Muggle-born was too stun to reply right away, believing that Neal never spoke about her to anyone in this life he has created.

“You’re Tori, aren’t you? Neal spoke a lot about you.”

Tori blinked at the man as Peter turned his head quickly to Mozzie with surprise. “How the hell did you know about her? Not even June knew about Agent Isles!”

Mozzie gave him a grim look before looking back at the still speechless witch. “We were in Cape Verde a couple of days after The Suit stopped Neal from entering the building for his hearing. There was a tropical storm and, I don’t know much of the details, after the lighting and the thunder started Neal started calling out for Tori.”

The witch flinched, having a feeling of what Neal had dreamt about and placed a hand to her left shoulder. It was during the war at Hogwarts, she was too busy fighting off a Spider when a vampire had sunk his teeth into her shoulder from behind. The vampire was able to let some poison in before Neal killed it and the Spider that was coming back to finish her off. Neal, the ever healer, was able to take out the poison and cauterized the wound so that Tori was able to continue to fight–much to Neal’s protest. If he wasn’t close by Tori would have surely died that night among all their friends.

“When I asked about who Tori was Neal told me,” Mozzie shrugged. “I don’t think he meant to tell me as he was still revealing that nightmare he had.”

Tori, not knowing what to say or do, merely fell into the chair at the dining room table, her hand pressing hard against the wound. She had never known that Neal still had nightmares of that night–or of **_her_** , for that matter!–but all those times he had asked her to spend the night when there was a storm brewing now made sense. Was it possible that Neal only felt comfort and not get any nightmares during a storm when she was there? Why didn’t he ever say anything to her?

“I think he was too embarrassed to tell you.” Mozzie responded. Tori looked up at him, having guessed that she had spoken out loud. “And I don’t think he wanted to burden you any more by telling you the truth.”

Tori exhaled slowly, her vision blurring from the tears that were starting to form. “I need some air, excuse me.”

The group let her go as they watch her open to the small backyard, Satchmo, the yellow Lab, following after her. Tori placed a hand to her stomach, sitting down on one of the chairs, trying to control her emotions. Why was it that Neal was able to bring out her emotions–even when he wasn’t there!–when she was on the job? She was trained not to be emotional during a case and already she’s been emotional in the past couple of hours! Could it be because it was Neal? Perhaps it was best to back off this case so her emotions won’t take over and they mess up?

“Having people who we know trying to solve your case have better results than those who do not know the person.”

Tori looked up at Peter’s wife, Elizabeth. She scolded herself for having spoken out loud– ** _again_** – but let her words sink in. Automatically she placed a hand on the dog’s head when placed his muzzle on her leg. Elizabeth smiled as she sat down across from her, Satchmo whining as he no doubt felt the woman’s pain and sadness.

“That may be true, but when that person knows you and trying to solve your case there can be many mistakes along the way, and possibly get the other person killed.” Tori sighs, looking up at the dark sky, filled with only a few visible stars. “Five hours,” she whispered, shaking her head. “Five hours since I got the picture of Neal and Mozzie, and six hours since he’s been missing.”

Elizabeth frowned with concern at the younger woman and leaned forward, taking hold of her hand. “We’re going to **_find_** Neal, I promise you. Peter won’t back down until he’s back with us, okay? And Neal’s smart! I’m sure he’ll find a way to send out word; he usually does.”

Tori inhaled deeply, smiling gratefully. “Thank you,” she trailed off before widening her eyes at the silver fox Patronus that had suddenly appeared before them. “Oh my Merlin, Neal.”

“Wha-?” Elizabeth whispered, eyes wide and confused at the bright white animal hovering in mid-air before them.

The older woman then sat back, eyes widening even more, when it suddenly started to talk in Neal’s voice. Satchmo, however, started barking up at it, wagging his tail at the same time. This brought the attention of the others from inside the house come running out, Peter and Mozzie just as surprised as Elizabeth was. Harry, Ron, and Hermione, however, listened intently to what the Patronus had sent, now more concerned than ever for their friend as it seems that things had gotten complicated.

 **_“Tori, you’re in danger, you have to go into hiding! It’s Rabastan and the Carrow siblings; there’s a third person, but I don’t know who he is. He is American, though, and was the one to follow and kidnap me. Don’t try to find me, just_ ** **hide _!”_**

Once it gave the message the Patronus moved in a circle and disappeared with a pop. At the sound Tori quickly stood up, turning to her friends with wide eyes. It was then that they knew Tori wasn’t going to change her mind and that things might have just gotten a bit more complicated from here on out.

“If its revenge that Lestrange wants.” she told them desperately, “Then I’ll give it to him.”


	3. Chapter 3

**The Mysteries of Neal**

**Chapter 3**

“He wants **_me_**! And the only way he was able to get to me was through Neal!” Tori argued, pacing the Burke’s living room.

“And you’re giving him **_exactly_** that! Don’t you see? If you give them what you want then they’re not only going to kill **_you_** but **_Neal_** too!” Peter argued.

“How else will we be able to bring Rabastan and the Carrow siblings out from hiding?” Tori demanded angrily. “They want **_me_**! And by giving them what they want, you guys can get Neal.”

“We first have to **_find_** Neal in order to save him!” Harry tells her, taking hold of her arms. “But if you give yourself up, Tori, then both you **_and_** Neal will be **_dead_**. You know how these three **_are_**! They **_never_** follow the same profiler, they’re **_unpredictable_**!”

Tori inhales shakily, holding on to his arms for support, keeping her tears in check. “Harry, its **_Neal_**.”

Harry gave her a sympathetic look. “I **_know_** , Tori, I **_know_**.”

Tori sighs, feeling the tension slowly easing but not leaving her completely. They’ve been arguing since Neal’s Patronus had come to warned Tori, and just like earlier in the day she’s let her emotions take over her and become irrational once again. Tori knew it was dangerous if she went on by herself. Hell, she would probably get herself **_and_** Neal killed! No, they had to step back and look at all the angles.

Of course, they first have to find Neal!

“Okay, now that we all agree, Agent Isles you are **_not_** going to give yourself up for bait.” Peter tells her sternly, glaring at her. “How about we all go and get some rest, hm?”

Tori wanted to argue, to go back to the office and go over all the clues that she knew that weren’t there and find Neal. But they were all right. They needed to rest, to step back and look at everything in a new light–if Tori was able to, that is. Tori can remember hearing the Patronus’ voice being that of Neal’s, letting them know he was alive despite the warning of not going after him. Though, a question did arise in the witches and wizard’s minds. How was Neal able to do magic without his wand? For certainly that Tori had seen his wand back at his apartment.

Hermione also had to modify the Burke’s and Mozzie’s memories to that of a pigeon brining Tori a note. When Ron questioned why not an owl, Hermione told him that it would be even weirder for an owl to bring a note rather than a pigeon. Which also brought on surprise from Mozzie that Neal had decided to use one of his pigeon’s to send a message, which only gave him weird and confused looks from everyone.

“Okay,” Tori finally replied tiredly. “We’ll figure something out in the morning.” she relented, emotionally exhausted.

Peter gives her a curt nod, leading the group through the house as they all bid everyone good night. However, it was Peter’s wife, Elizabeth, who hugged Tori tightly and whispered of how everything was going to be all right. That, no matter what, Peter was going to find Neal, even if it took him all the way to the other side of the world. Tori knew that she was right. Neal spoke about Peter and his relentless to give up, even when he worked on other cases, his mind was still on that one who he couldn’t capture right away.

In the cab, Tori gave Neal’s address first, Hermione then giving the address for the hotel they were staying at. Tori was grateful that Hermione knew she wanted to be alone, to be in Neal’s place in hopes of finding **_something_** that can somehow help them. As soon as they were at Neal’s, Tori assured her friends that she was all right and that they would see her in the morning. Knowing that they won’t be able to convince her, Harry agreed for her to stay at Neal’s, getting out of the cab to get into the back.

“But be **_careful_**!” Harry warned her, “You never know whose watching.”

Tori smiles softly, “Neal has put up wards so that anyone who looks in, Muggle or magical, they won’t see inside the apartment.”

Harry sighs and hugs the older woman before getting in the cab. She holds up a hand as she watches the cab drive away and enters the house. She smiles at the woman, June, before walking up the stairs, grateful that the woman not asking questions about the case or Neal. All Tori wanted was to just sleep and sleep and pray that in the morning Neal’s kidnap was nothing but a dream. Though, she did hope that they would be able to figure out where Neal’s being kept and how to save him without getting him killed.

If Tori was honest with herself, she would gladly give herself up just to see Neal free. Once she was inside the apartment Tori couldn’t help but feel completely out of place. The apartment had lost its warmth and charm since Neal hasn’t been there since that morning. Or maybe it was the fact that Tori knew that Neal wasn’t there was the reason why the apartment didn’t have the same warmth and charm as before.

Exhaling slowly, Tori walked towards the fireplace, staring at the unique wooden box upon the mantel. It was she who had come up with the design with the help of the Weasley twins, Fred and Geroge–Ron’s older brothers–the year they left Hogwarts and started their shop. Due to having lived with a noisy older sister–then, at one point, a younger half-sister, who lived with them for a while–Tori needed a magical device that would hide her magical items that only she or close magical friends were able to open it. When they tested with Tori’s older sister, George and Fred had gone and made a few hundred–first–just to see how many would sell.

To say the least the twins needed Tori’s help to make a few hundred dozen that same night he had put the first hundred to sell. It was mostly Muggle-born’s whom were buying them as most of them lived in the Muggle world with curious Muggles going in and out of their homes. When Neal took the assignment to go to America, Tori went to George–which was actually painful for the both of them as it was only a year after Fred’s death and the battle at Hogwarts–for his help of and made the special box for him. Although the entire box was full of swirls, there was also hidden Fire Crab’s, which was Neal’s favorite magical creature for some reason.

Taking her mind from the past, Tori turned into where the bed was. She toed off her shoes, followed by her jacket, throwing it on the couch without looking, then she begun to take each of her guns, unloading them–also taking the extra bullet from the chambers–putting the safety on and placing them on the side dresser, then taking off the holsters. The witch then took her wand and looked down at it, running her fingers over, her memories going to her first experience for the first time.

She was so terrified, but her older sister, bless her, was the rock of calm that she needed when neither of them have ever thought magic was truly possible. Tori had thought that she was some sort of freak–a mutant, actually–like the characters of X-Men. Tori smiled. She remembered how much of a geek she was, even when her sister was the smart one and saw everything in logic terms and whatnot. Finally, after trying a dozen or so wands, Ollivander seemed drawn to a specific box towards the back of the shop. He returned holding an even dustier box that seemed to be pulsing with energy enough that even her **_logical_ ** thinking and **_Muggle_** sister felt!

As soon as Ollivander opened the box, the beautiful dark wood that had swirls around it captivated Tori. Once she took hold of the nine and a half inches of dark oak did eleven year old Tori actually felt the pulsing energy of magic flowing up her arm and over her entire small body until it was all that she felt. Ollivander was explaining what the wand was good for, what the Phoenix feather–which was very rare within a wand–and a dragon scale core would help with the Dark Arts and Charms.

It was a blissing and a curse.

Being an Auror was a great job, but it was finally taking a toll on her. Was this how Neal felt when he decided to continue to be a Muggle conman? Slowly, the witch seemed to understand why Neal had left and she walked over to the bed and placed her wand underneath the pillow before falling face first on the rumpled bed. Tori inhaled deeply, curling herself into a tight ball as Neal’s fragrance wafted up her nose. It was then that she let her emotions take over and cried, hugging the pillow tightly against her chest and face, muffling her sobs.

“Oh, Neal.” she sobbed quietly, crying harder.

 

* * *

 

Neal bit back a groan, grinding his teeth together as he glared up at Amycus. He and his sister have been taking turns using the Cruciatus Curse for their own amusement. Rabastan has been missing that morning, Neal curious to what he was doing, what he was planning. Tori was, no doubt, having been losing her mind when she received his message, but he prayed that she would listen. Though the wizard couldn’t help but know deep down that she would do just the opposite because it was him. Of course, it was one of the reasons why he liked having her on his team–her determination and will to go forward helped with a lot of missions that they had together before he left for one of his own to America.

But such determination and will was also a fault of hers, and some day Tori will be killed because of it. Neal had hoped that she would have outgrown it before he left for America, but from what she had told him it wasn’t the case, and Neal wouldn’t know how to live with himself if she had died because of him. He should have been careful that day. He **_knew_** someone was following him, so he should have taken precaution in protecting himself! But because his mind was that on his freedom, Neal made a mistake and now he was paying for it. Of course, he can blame it on the fact that he hasn’t been an active Auror in four years or so, nor did he live as a wizard any more. But those were just excuses. His training as an Auror was still there, helping him solve the cases with Peter. When he did know that it was a witch or wizard behind a certain case, Neal always made sure that the American Auror’s knew and help apprehend the person before the case could be solve.

“Rabastan is getting impatient in waiting to kill your little girlfriend,” Alecto tells him as she walked towards him, running her fingers over her wand. “My brother, however, is impatient to have his way with her.” she grinned wickedly when Neal’s jaw ticked with anger, his hands fisting tightly against the chair he was in. “Hit a nerve, did I? Don’t worry, I’m sure my brother wouldn’t mind you watching.”

Neal gritted his teeth tightly, keeping quiet, despite that he wanted to curse them. Having used wandless magic the day before to send out that warning to Tori had taken a toll on him. He was tired and drained that morning, making him wish that he had practiced more in doing wandless magic, if just to kill the two siblings before him. Once he was able to get out of his restraints he would gladly take pleasure in killing them both, despite that the right thing to do was to capture them and send them for immediate Kiss from the Dementors.

Brother and sister looked to each other, angry that they weren’t able to make him say a word, Alecto using the Cruciatus Curse once more. Growling angrily, Alecto yelled of boredom to her brother before walking away, Amycus not too far behind. As soon as the door closed behind them, Neal sighed with relief, relaxing in his seat. He was hurting, and bad, but Neal continued to be strong, if not for his sake then for Tori. Closing his eyes, he was able to picture her in his bed, fast asleep and peaceful. It would be one of the rare mornings that she would have spent the night after he had asked her due to the thunderstorm that hit New York. With the morning light hitting just the right angle, falling over her, gave Neal peace of mind.

He took a picture of that image, printing one out for him to paint and another to frame it, keeping it hidden away on his desk. Of course, when a Muggle would look at the photograph they wouldn’t be able to see it moving, like all magical photos would. The photograph was that of Tori moving in the bed, snuggling against the pillow and sheets, but not waking up. It was his favorite image of her and Neal wanted nothing more but to go back to that, to her. His heart started to race at that thought, and the image of him waking up every morning with Tori in his arms and in his bed.

Opening his eyes, Neal could feel the tight rope around his own heart, making him wonder with confusion. He was just missing her, that was all…that had to be all. They’ve been friends for over ten years or so, of course he was going to miss her! Right? That had to be it, the friendship meant more to him than he even he had realized, and Neal was starting to hate the fact that he had taken their friendship for granted. He appreciated her, he’d let her know whenever they met up or spoke on the phone, but he never appreciated their **_friendship_** and now Neal couldn’t help but feel ashamed by that.

His thoughts went back to his Patronus and how it had turned into Tori’s Patronus first before turning into his. It couldn’t be possible that it changed because he was thinking about her. One’s Patronus will only change if they had fallen in love, but that wasn’t him… ** _couldn’t_** be him! Neal didn’t **_have_** time to fall in love. First it was with the war at Hogwarts, than capturing those damn Death Eaters, then helping the American Auror. He may have left all that behind, but it left him with enemies–as it was obvious with the Carrow siblings and Lestrange–and it was still dangerous for everyone close to him.

His question and wondering now is, when will this ever stop? When will their enemies be finally be over and they can live in peace? Neal closed his eyes in exhaustion, as his mind went to Tori as soon as the edge of sleep started to take him, of a life that they could have that he will not remember next.

 

* * *

 

Tori walked into the White Collar office, watching as everyone walk to and from or sitting at their desk doing paperwork or on the phone. She saw that everyone was already up in the conference room, talking–no doubt–about what to do now that they know who it was that had kidnapped him and who they really wanted. Looking to her right at the empty desk, Tori walked towards it, seeing just how neatly cleaned it was and figured that it was Neal’s. She moved around it and sat down on the chair, drinking some of her coffee before sitting it down. There really wasn’t anything personal on the desk itself, making her wonder if it was Neal’s way of distancing himself.

Tori started to go through the drawers, amused to see that the bottom right drawer held multiple ties. In the middle drawer on the left she found a yellow notepad, probably his last one, and took it so she can write notes or her own theories. She went to close it and finally go into the conference room when the framed photograph that was moving caught her attention. She took the photograph, falling back against the chair, surprised and confused. Why would Neal have a photograph of her and why would he hide it? And why did he never tell her that he had taken a picture of her?

Tori stared at herself, asleep and snuggling into the bed that belonged to Neal. It was one of the nights that he had asked her to spend the night, borrowing one of his shirts and baggy sweats to sleep in. It was morning, with the sunlight shining through the windows behind her, the light washing over her. Her brown hair was tousled and slightly tangled, falling behind her and slightly over her face, which was why she kept snuggling her face into the pillow. Her mouth was also slightly open, but luckily she wasn’t snoring or drooling, which the witch was grateful.

Tori’s thought was why would Neal have a photograph of her sleeping? And how grateful she was that that morning she didn’t look like a troll like she usually did. She tentatively reached out to touch the glass before settling in just holding the frame, feeling it hard for her to breathe. Blinking back tears, Tori exhaled, feeling the slight touch to her shoulder. She looked up expecting to see one of her friends, but was taken aback to see Peter staring at the photograph that she knew he couldn’t see moving.

“I know you care about Neal a lot, Tori,” Peter started informally. “But it seems that he cares just as much as you do. We’ll get him back, don’t you worry.”

Not trusting herself to say a word, Tori put the photograph down on the desk, grabbed the notepad and pen, her coffee and followed Peter up to the conference room. Hopefully they have found something new that can help them locate Neal and find a way to save him. At the top of the stairs, Tori looked back at the framed photograph, her heart tightening as she remembered Peter’s words. Perhaps it was just her wishful thinking that made anything that someone told her about with Neal. With that in mind, Tori vowed that after they save Neal she would move on with her life and stop waiting for what could never happen.


End file.
